Along with develop of the wires wideband network and mobile communication, a variety of mobile device become popular. The variety of mobile devices and application services, the user may do work, human interaction, entertainment via the mobile devices.
However, in the current technology, data and control signals of the wireless communication are transmitted via the core network or the base stations, and thus the core network or the base stations may be congested. Therefore, direction communication technology which may bypass the core network and the base stations becomes more important. Device-to-Device (D2D) communication is one of the direction communication.
In D2D communication, the sender and the receiver may directly communicate and transmit data with each other without passing through the core network and the base stations. Thus, the loading of the core network and the base stations are relieved. Further, in case of no interference, more than one D2D links are allowed to transmit data at the same time, and thus the data transmission efficiency is improved.
However, in high user density, more D2D links, the worse interference between the D2D links. Especially, the long D2D link (which has long transmission distance and a large transmission area) will easy cause interference on other D2D links.